


All dressed up

by crazycatt71



Series: Mandatory Funday [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky in lingerie, Clint Barton Bingo 2019, Clint in a suit, Fluff and Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, mandatory funday, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Bucky bribes Clint into wearing a suit
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Mandatory Funday [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437526
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Clint Barton Bingo, Mandatory Fun Day, Winterhawk Bingo





	All dressed up

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mandatory Funday prompt  
> Clint in a suit  
> &  
> Clint Barton Bingo  
> square O1- blowjob  
> WinterHawk Bingo free space

“But I don't want to go to Tony's fancy smooze fest.” Clint whined. “I'll have to wear a suit and I hate wearing a suit.”

Bucky kept his huff of annoyance to himself. Clint had been whining and carrying on ever since they had got the call from Steve about the mandatory appearance they had to make. He wasn't any happier about it than Clint, but he wasn't acting like an over grown toddler who hadn't had a nap.

Having reached his limit, he was about to tell Clint to shut up, when he had a better idea. Instead of yelling, he slid up behind the ranting man and wrapped his arms around him. Clint went silent as he pressed against him and kissed on his neck.

“If you wear the suit and behave at the party, I'll wear something just for you under mine.” He whispered as he nibbled on his ear.

“Define behave.” Clint said, his voice hitching.

“Smile, act like it's not killing you, no complaining.” Bucky listed.

“For how long?” Clint asked, reaching back to grab Bucky's ass with both hands.

“Four hours.”

“One.” Clint countered.

“Three.”

“Two.”

“Two.” Bucky agreed because that was the minimum amount of time Steve said they had to stay.

Clint turned around in his arms.

“Deal, but you have to do the thing with your tongue and the thing with your arm.” He said.

“Ok, but you have to do the bendy thing.” Bucky told him.

“Agreed.” Clint said, holding out his hand.

Bucky laughed as he grabbed it and used it to pull Clint in for a kiss.

The day of the party, Bucky sent Clint to Nat's to get ready, knowing she would make sure looked presentable while he got ready at their place. He had made a special purchase just for today and didn't want Clint to see it.

He took his time getting ready, wanting to look his best. When he was ready, he headed to Nat's to pick up Clint. Nat opened the door, looking gorgeous and deadly in a long, dark blue dress.

“He's in there.” She said, nodding toward her living room. as she picked up a small purse and headed out the door.

Bucky walked in to the room, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Clint sitting on a dining room chair, hands clasped in his lap, pouting.

“Nat said I couldn't move until you got here.” He complained.

That made sense, Clint was a disaster at the best of times and would have ruined all the hard work Nat had put into his look. And he looked amazing. Bucky always thought Clint was sexy, but seeing him all cleaned up, wearing a suit that fit him like a glove sent waves of heat straight to his groin.

“Do we have to go?” Clint whined. “Can't we just go home and have sex?”

He made hopeful, puppy eyes at Bucky, but Bucky refused to give in, no matter how sexy he looked.

“If you don't honour our deal you don't get your reward.” Bucky told him. “And I bought something special.”

Clint stared at him like he was trying to see through his suit. When that didn't work, he gave a huge sigh and stood up.

“Fine, lets get this over with.” He said.

Tony whistled when they walked into the party.

“Damn, you two clean up nice.” He said.

Bucky smiled, then elbowed Clint in the ribs until he did the same.

“Booze.” Clint muttered, making a bee line for the bar. “I'm gonn'a need booze to get through this.”

Bucky watched him go, admiring the way his trousers hugged his ass. He was going to send flowers to Tony's tailor for fitting Clint's suit to show off his shoulders, waist, and ass so well. He kept on eye on the time and one eye on Clint as he barely heard the conversations going on around him.

Clint was camped out at the bar, a glass of whisky in one hand as he talked to Sam. To the untrained eye, he looked relaxed, but Bucky could see the tension in his body as he watched the room out of the corners of his eyes. As the two hour time limit approached, Bucky walked over to him. Clint grinned, finished off his drink, said something to Sam, then met him in the middle of the room.

“Time to go?” he asked hopefully.

Bucky nodded. Clint grabbed his hand and headed for the elevator at a fast walk. He yanked his tie off as soon as the elevator door shut, sighing in relief.

“Show me.” He ordered.

Bucky’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Now?” he asked.

Clint slammed a hand on the stop button, bringing the elevator to a halt.

“I wore the damn suit, had my ass pinched by rich old ladies 6 times, and didn't deck anybody.” He growled. “I want to see what you're wearing, now, so strip.”

Bucky stared at him for a minute, then shrugged off his suit jacket. He removed his tie, then his shirt. After kicking off his shoes and toeing off his socks, he undid his belt, opened the fly on his trousers and shoved them down, letting them pool at his feet.

Clint’s pupils dilated as he raked his eyes over Bucky standing there in nothing but a pair of black lace boxer briefs that stretched tightly across his ass and had garters attached to the tops of silk stockings. Clint licked his lips as he reached out and grabbed Bucky's hips, pulling him tightly up against him so he could feel the effect seeing him dressed like that had on him.

“I take it you like my outfit?” Bucky teased as he slowly rubbed against him.

“Oh, yeah.” Clint rumbled, his voice deepened with arousal.

He hit the button to get the elevator moving again. When th doors opened, he drug Bucky into their apartment. Bucky was peeling Clint out of his suit the second the door shut as Clint herded him toward the couch. Once the last piece of his clothing had hit the floor, he shoved Bucky so that he sat on the couch and dropped to his knees between his spread legs.

Bucky whimpered as he mouthed the lace covering his half hard cock. Clint chuckled as he tongued the slit through the lace, making his hips jerk. Clint teased him until his cock until it hardened, the head peeking over the waistband of his shorts, then peeled the lace down so he could take it in his mouth.

Bucky bit his lip to keep from shouting as his cock was surrounded by the wet heat of Clint's mouth. He was soon panting with the effort it took not to just let loose and start thrusting his cock down his throat. Clint saw the muscles in his thighs straining as he fought to hold still and grinned around the cock in his mouth. He grabbed Bucky's hand and placed it on the back of his head, giving his permission for Bucky to go ahead and fuck his mouth. Bucky fisted Clint's hair and began quickly thrusting his hips, driving his cock deep in to Clint's throat. Clint just relaxed when he pushed in and sucked when he pulled back. Soon, Bucky was breathing hard as his moved even faster, then froze with a groan as he came. Clint's throat squeezed around his cock as he swallowed before pulling off with a pop. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then rose up on his knees so he could kiss Bucky.

“Give me a sec,” Bucky panted, slumping against him, “and I'll return the favour.”

Clint wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled along his neck while he came down from his orgasmic high. When his heart rate had returned to normal, he tugged on Clint's arm.

“Get up here.” He ordered.

Clint stood up, went around the couch and sat on the back beside Bucky's head. He swung around so he had a leg on each side of Bucky, straddling his face, then bent backward, holding onto the couch as he slid down Bucky's body until his head was between his knees, giving Bucky perfect access to his crotch. Bucky grabbed the lube stashed between the couch cushions, slicked up the fingers of his prosthetic, then wrapped his flesh arm around his chest as he wrapped his metal fingers around his cock, making him shiver as cooler metal made contact with his hot flesh. Bucky slowly stroked him a few times, then licked along his perineum to his hole.

Clint gasped and shuddered as Bucky teased his tongue over his hole while he stroked his cock. Soon he was a babbling mess as Bucky lapped and sucked while jerking him off. He let loose a yell when Bucky gently took one of his ball in his mouth and sucked, his whole body spazing and shaking as he came. After the last spurts of cum had left his cock, Bucky helped him sit up, holding on to him as he slid off the back of couch to collapse in a boneless heap beside him with his head in his lap. Bucky stroked his sweaty hair off his face, then leaned over and kissed him.

“If that's what happens when I wear a suit, I'm gonn'a start wearing them every day" Clint told him with a grin.

Bucky smiled back as he pictured Clint in different styles of suits and wondered if his credit card could handle all the purchases he would need to make

. This is what Bucky is wearing under his suit.


End file.
